regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 072
Recap & the Great Horn]] The party is in Shenanigans in Bergshire. Desmond says last week he hired some adventurers to sort of out a problem on a farm outside town with dopplegangers pretending to be chickens, and the party ended up burning up all the chicken coops in the region, 4 people, some children, & 1 adventurer ended up dead. Desmond needs eggs for the kitchen, so asks the party to get a Roc Egg from the top of the Great Horn. Desmond has a friend named Georg who as a mining camp at the base of the Great Horn. He has mining tunnels that lead to near the nest. The Roc Egg should be 2 foot tall. The party agree to do the quest in exchange for an augury stone set from Desmond for Droopy. Desmond warns the party that the last group that crossed Georg are dead or arrested (Shenanigans Episode 066). Carlo Legna demands Zen not bring his no donkeys. Zen buys a hand cart to carry the egg. Droppy travels in the cart on the way towards the Great Horn. Towards sunset they get to the edge of the Illardion Crest. A figure passes by ahead of them, but they are silhouetted by the sunset. The party go set up camp. During the night during Droopy's Watch, she hears something approach their camp. She wakes up the party and Zen casts Color Spray in a random direction in the dark, actually knocking out an intruder in the camp, a Hobgoblin. Figaro, Carlo's bloodhound, attacks a hobgoblin hiding in a bush. Droopy sends some of her undead rats after the revealed hobgoblin, killing it. The dead hobgoblins have 2 gems and coins on them. The party go back to bed, and set out in the morning across the Illardion Crest. Before sunset they arrive at the Mining Fort near the base of the Great Horn. The security at the fort is more intense now, with the party having to give up their weapons and spell components in order to be allowed into the fort. Carlo doesn't want to give up his weapons, so he stays outside the fort. Droopy and Zen are allowed inside, where they meet with George, who is back to being male again. George is happy to let them use the copper mines tomorrow, but they are currently infested by Draconians. Zen sells Georg the Hobgoblin weapons, a shortsword & crossbow, he had looted, as well as some magical light stones. The next morning, George gives the party a copy of the copper mine map. They head into the copper mine 100 feet away. Following the map the party start heading up with Zen pushing the cart in front of him with Droopy inside the cart with crossbow ready. The tunnel is 10 feet wide and 8 feet tall. The party arrive at a barricade. As they move around it, 3 Brass Draconian (AC 16) with crossbows open fire on the party, only hitting the cart. One of the Draconian jumps over the party and is behind Carlo, another lizardfolk jumps in the cart with Droopy. Zen magic missiles one the Draconian still holding a crossbow. Droopy unleashes undead rats on the Draconian in the cart, casing the Draconian to flee, Zen killing the Draconian as it retreats. The party then realise the other 2 Draconian are motionless and have turned to stone, including their armor and weapons. The dead Draconian has also turned to stone, trapping some of the undead rats underneath. Carlo breaks the hand off one of the Draconian statues. Droopy starts to dig out the dead Draconian to get out her undead rats, then the statue turns to dust. The party conclude these Draconian turn to stone when they die. The weapons & armor turn back to normal. The party leave the copper mine to make new plans and to at the mining camp. They tell George they killed 3 of the Draconian, and George mentions that he one that could cast spells. Zen gifts George a Draconian crossbow and short sword. George lets the party into the camp with their weapons. The next day the party set back out, with a new set of spells. As they go past the barricades, a Bronze Draconian steps out, it's wings are more well formed & larger than the Brass Draconian. The Draconian casts a a web spell at the party, trapping them. The Draconian spellcaster, Kang, laughs at the party, with 2 smaller winged Draconian behind him. Kang claims ownership over the mine. Kang reveals the plan is for them to take all the copper out of the mine to fund a war in Outlast. Zen points out the party is here to get a Roc Egg, and not deal with the Draconian. Kang offers the party a deal; if they kill George, he will allow them though the mines to get the Roc egg. Carlo accepts the deal, saying "George will die". Kang then dispels the magical web. Zen then casts web on Kang and his 2 Draconian companions, but Kang webs Zen and the party again at the same time. Kang uses burning hands to set the web on fire, killing a Draconian and hurting Droopy & Figaro. Carlo charges Kang but is attacked by the Draconians guard, knocking him out. Kang knocks Zen out with magic missiles. Droopy has her undead rats attack Kang. Kang flee and the undead rats chase. Droopy then heals up the party. Zen kills the Draconians guard with a magic missile. The party retreat back to Bergshire, since the show ran out of time. Zen sells the armor he looted for scrap, as well as the weapons, making 80 gold. Zen shares the gold with Carlo and Droopy. Zen pays Desmond 10 gold for failing the quest. Experience 840 exp each Significant NPCs * Desmond - Owner of Shenanigans. * George - Foreman of Camp at the foot of the Great Horn. Desmond's Friend. * Kang - Bronze Draconian Spellcaster, Claims ownership of the Copper Mine Significant Locations *Bergshire - Shenanigans *The Great Horn - Mining Fort, Mine Category:Shenanigans Episodes